There is a First for Everything
by PerfectlyAdequateKaylea
Summary: Wendy and Hodges like eachother, could it finally be the right time for them to admit it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The Beginning

Vegas is notoriously known as an adult playground, however for Hodges it was the promise of stability. Yes, Las Vegas may appear to be the most unstable, chaotic and crime filled city in the US but that kept him on the job. After all for a trace technician in a crime lab, without crime and the hectic lifestyle where would he be? However the real icing on the cake was meeting her….Wendy Simms. On unusually tough work days all he had to do was glance across the hallway at the curvy, feisty, long haired brunette. At first he tried to write it off as a simple physical attraction because she was a very beautiful woman who drew attention wherever she happened to go. Then he really got to know her….she had a snarky humor similar to his own and an attitude to boot. While lying awake one night, it hit Hodges like a bolt of lightning he loved her.

Days turned to months and months turned to years their flirting grew but always died off before any feelings could be expressed. He wrote it off as her just being a flirt and not wanting anything more than acquaintance status with him. She wrote it off as him being an arrogant pig that was too afraid to commit. Both knew deep down they were very wrong in their judgments. This was all about to change.

The young forensic team from the local high school was put under Wendy and Hodges's supervision at an arson crime scene. Of course the day went quickly by with their typical slightly romantic banter and the embellishment of their roles in solving cases on a daily basis. Contrary to popular belief Wendy was secretly a lot more like Hodges than anyone really cared to know. Even while wearing a large one piece lab suit and a large yellow hard hat, Hodges couldn't stop staring at the wisps of Wendy's hair that came free as she walked through debris. This was all while Wendy didn't waste anytime checking out Hodges's ass when he struggled to climb over charred furniture.

In the end all of the events of the day meant nothing in comparison for the moment that came later in the cold and gray laboratory. Since Wendy had in fact got her much desired position as a potential field mouse, she was overly giddy. This was when she happened to run into Hodges while on her way to tell her long time friend Mandy of the news. Make no mistake, she ran literally straight into him. To keep the balance they fell into a very awkward semi-hug. Their eyes locked onto each other. Hodges cheeks turned bright red as he felt their bodies connecting. All he could whisper was a congratulations as he tried to slink away as usual. Wendy wasn't having any of it; she repositioned herself and kissed him softly on the lips.

She seemed to be waiting hours for him to respond, but he finally did in the most passionate way. His dexterous hands pulled her slim waist closer, increasing the friction as he tilted his head to the side. Their tongues battled for dominance as she moved her hands to the nape of his neck. Both felt a rush of sexual desire from the closeness and passion in the embrace.

Finally they broke for much needed air, while still keeping their same position. "Would you like to have dinner with me" Hodges said softly never breaking eye contact, A first for him. "Uhh...sure" Wendy said a little taken aback.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: First Date

They set the time for the next night. Hodges would pick Wendy up at her apartment; the location was a surprise on his part. The pair went through the typical first date jitters. Wendy literally went through almost every outfit combination she had until she decided on a little black dress. Plus some high heels for some oomph to her curves.

Hodges was having an even worse time. He couldn't stop thinking, how could he have gotten a girl like that? Why did she like me? A little known fact about David Hodges is that he is hiding a massive insecure side to pretty much everyone. Finally he came to the conclusion that he would wear the blue button up shirt and dark pants.

The time came where he was standing, truly terrified in front of her red apartment door. He cautiously knocked. The door flew open causing Wendy's hair to flounce behind her in all of its curliness. It was like something out of a typical Hodges sex dream. There she was in her semi short black dress that showed some considerable cleavage. God, he loved it when she put her hair down. "Ready…to...go?" he asked nervously while admiring her hips. "Yes." She said while taking his hand and leading him to the elevator.

While in the elevator she stood right in front of Hodges and asked "So where are you taking me?" He just smirked and hoped they would reach the lobby before their closeness got him noticeably aroused. She took note of how tense he was and was very proud of her decision to wear that dress.

Finally the elevator dinged for the lobby and they quickly made their way to his small blue car. The drive was a little bit more comfortable, they chatted away about work, politics and TV shows. This distracted Wendy enough that she didn't recognize when Hodges pulled up to a familiar restaurant. It was a classy but semi casual seafood place. One of the oldest in Vegas.

Dinner went by extremely fast. They both got salmon and once they got talking they just couldn't stop. Wendy had not realized how funny Hodges could be and Hodges didn't realize how much he loved to make her laugh. Her laugh made everything worthwhile for him.

As the restaurant neared closing time, they laughed at how easily time was lost. In even shorter time they were back at Wendy's apartment. He leaned down and kissed her and then bid her good night. Before he could reach the elevator she called out. "We will be doing this again right?" with a playful smirk on her face. He smiled and said "Definitely"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I wish I owned David Hodges and the other lab rats but unfortunately I don't

Please Review, I am a new writer I need the negative and the positive feedback. ;) Much appreciation would be in order.

I am sorry I haven't updated in a while but I became very bogged down with school. If I wasn't doing homework I was sleeping haha.

Summary: Hodges cheers Wendy up! Smut warning. Nothing rated super M but enough to be racy I guess.

Chapter 3: First Night Together

It was one of those cases. The CSI's had found a young child alone in a storm drain, the evidence of abuse was painfully clear. What made it especially bad was the fact that Wendy (A CSI in training) almost broke down.

Fast walking right past the trace lab, Wendy was obviously. The slow day was to blame for the fact that Hodges looked over right at that point. They had been dating here and there. If there was a break in shift they got food together, so he automatically felt responsible for making her feel better.

By now Wendy was sitting in a chair in the DNA lab. Hodges smirked and crossed his arms in the doorway. She looked up and instantly smiled. He invited her to his house for the best cheering up treatment ever….Astroquest and pizza. How could she possibly refuse?

Later Wendy found out first hand how truly weird her new mate was. His apartment was like nothing she had ever seen. It was the typical geek man pad. However she had struggle through some kind of plant to get to the living room. Movie posters and sci-fi memorabilia covered shelves. She heard a clattering in the kitchen, so she decided to sit on the blue couch in the middle of the eccentric room. Suddenly he emerged behind the couch with a beer for her. After some small talk with their favorite Sci-fi show playing in the background the conversation turned to the day's events.

Before she knew it, Wendy was telling him everything. The way she felt when she had to tell the little girl her parents weren't coming back and how she had to catalogue the girl's bruises. This was when the tears started to flow much to her embarrassment. Hodges moved over right next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He situated her so she was lying down next to him on the couch with her head in his chest. About an hour later the crying had stopped and she was fast asleep curled up against him. 

He got up carefully so he wouldn't wake her turning off the TV. Slowly he carried her up the stairs to his bed and set her down. A feeling came over him to run his hands over every section of her body, however he settled for removing her shoes and jacket instead. After removing his own shirt he climbed into bed and pulled her close with the covers. With a sigh he fell into a deep sleep.

In the morning Wendy was the first to wake. During the night she had managed to end up on top of Hodges. The first thing she noticed was that he was half naked and he had the cutest little chest hairs. She slid next to him and cuddled her face into his neck smelling the remnants of his cologne.

Hodges woke up and lazily grabbed Wendy around the waist. Turning to face her, he found himself looking into her big brown eyes. She kissed him softly on the lips and thanked him for staying the whole night with her. He smiled and kissed her again.

The kiss deepened and they each pulled each other very close. Her small hands ran over his torso and down to his belt buckle. She felt one of her camisole straps being taken down and then another freeing her bra.

In record time all of their clothing was on the floor next to the bed. Hodges treated her body like a temple, caressing every inch of her skin as he kissed her neck. She arched her back in response to him. They continued to rhythmically connect at the waist until the familiar heat overtook them. Wendy's toes curled and she let out a scream which sounded strangely like the word David. Hodges thrust into her several more times before groaning deeply and kissing her shoulder.

For several minutes they just lay there tangled sweaty limbs in tandem. Hodges mission had been accomplished, Wendy felt extremely better. eHHHHHHHHHH


End file.
